Čarodějnická škola českomoravská
by Kniga
Summary: Todle je tak na hranici fanfikce... svět je od Rowlingové, ale postavy tam zatím mám jen své.. I když třeba se nakonec dostaví i Harry Potter :))


Harry Potter patří J.K.R., já si ho jen půjčiji...

* * *

**1. kapitola: Příjezd do školy **

1.

„Mami! Mami! Zaspali jsme! Už je sedm!" Martin stál v ložnici rodičů a střídavě jimi třásl. Na budíku svítila červená sedmička a dvě nuly.

„No tak rychle!"Martinův otec pohlédl na budík. „To už do Brna na osmou nestihneme! Co teď?"

Martin se málem rozbrečel: „Musíme to stihnout musíme… Vždyť dneska se jede na ten zájezd!"

Situace byla zoufal� v příjmacím dopise na Speciální pětileté a osmileté soukromé gymnázium se zaměřením na matematiku stálo, že studenti z Moravy odjíždí v 8.00. dne 1.9. od brněnského Grandhotelu na týdenní zájezd do jeskyní. A přímo ze zájezdu nastoupí do internátní školy, která stojí poblíž jeskyní !

Naštěstí, jak už to býv� mamince prolétla hlavou spásná myšlenka :"Vždyť to máme do těch jeskyň blíž než do Brna! Nasedneme do auta a objedeme všechny jeskyně! Někde na ně narazíme!"

Rychle na záchod, rychle do koupelny, rychle do sebe hodit šálek čaje, obléct, obout, kufr, tašku, zamknout … a už se jede….

2.

„Tak děcka, co si zazpíváme?"

„Zelená je trááva!" ozvalo se sborové zařvání.

Petr šťouchl do brášky: „Co jinýho viď! Joj, už se těším na hřiště. Kolik si myslíŠže má tadle škola hřišť?"

„Tak raz, dva, tři!

„Zelená je tráva, famfr to je hra!"

Petr a Pavel na sebe nechápavě pohlédli: „Cože!

„…potlouk kulatý, věc je záludná…"

„Co to zpívaj za nesmysly?"

Starší z bratrů se naklonil k modrooké dívce sedící přes uličku.

„Heleď to jen my slyšíme ty nesmysly?"

„Jaký nesmysly? Já nic neposlouchám. VidíŠže si čtu!"

„Mno přece v té písničce má být fotbal to je hra a néé famfr to je hra!"

„Já nevím, já se o sport nezajímám."

„Jak se o sport nezajímáſ Co tady teda děláſ

„Co tady dělám? No jedu do internátního gymnázia!"

„No to ti věřím, ale to neví� že je to gymnázium zaměřený na sport a hlavně na fotbal?"

„To se teda pleteš Je zaměřený na humanitní a historické vědy!"

„Tak si myslím, že se pletete oba dva!" vložila se do rozhovoru tlustší dívka, která seděla před mladými nadějnými fotbalisty.. „Tahle škola je zaměřena na přírodní vědy! Na chemii a fyziku! Každý den budeme mít cvičení v laboratoři! Tadyhle to mám černý na bílým!" a z baťohu vytáhla složený papír.

„Já mám taky takový papír!" ozvali se oba dva a vytáhli je také. Okamžitě je začali zkoumat…

Vypadali naprosto stejně! Stejný znak školy, stejná adresa, stejný podpis ředitelky. Pouze v jednom se lišili. Na papíře bratrů byla informace o moderních fotbalových a sportovních hřišť, Janin papír obsahoval fotografie moderních učeben chemie a fyziky a Klára v něm měla naslibované archívy, knihovny a spoustu hodin dějepisu…

Klára tiše zašeptala: „Co to znamená znamenat? Není to nějaký únos? Mě se to zdálo hnedka divný. Vždyť já mám kromě dějepisu a literatury samé trojky, a loni jsem měla i čtverku, a najednou mě vezmou na nějaký speciální gympl!"

„Nám taky z čista jasna přišel papír, sice fotbal hrajem a myslím, že dost dobře, ale že bysme byli zas takový talenti? Ovšem fotrovi to jenom vyhovovalo! Zbaví se nás dvou na celý rok... Ale před mamkou jen tvrdil, jak se mu po nás bude stýskat, ale že naše fotbalová kariéra má přednost…" postěžoval si Petr.

„Co teď? Co máme dělat? Co s námi chtějí provést?" zoufala si Jana.

„Klííííd! Užijete si jak historických svazků v knihovně, tak laboratoří. A hřiště máme taky!"

ozval se brýlatý kluk vedle Kláry. Obrátil se pak k dalším klukům, kteří se mohli smíchy potrhat: „Sem vám říkal, že zase přibudou nějací z mudláckých rodin!"

Petr se na něj nechápavě podíval:" Jak z mudláckých? To myslíš jako z vidláckých? Kdo je u tebe vidlák? Ty městskej balíku. Minulej týden naše jedenáctka natrhla triko takovým náfukům jako seš ty!"

To už rozhovor sledovala minimálně půlka autobusu.

„Víš co ? Dočkej času jako husa klasu" ušklíbl se brejloun.

Petr měl sto chutí se sním porvat, už vstával aby tomu posměváčkovi rozbil ciferník.

„Heleď sedni si! Přijdeš o body! A nedostaneš se třeba do družstva! Jak přepokládám tak po sportu toužíš ne? Támhle profesor Vacek ti může hřiště zatrhnout klidně na celej rok!" varovala ho dívka ze zadních sedadel.

3.

„Dobrý den. Dvakrát dospělý a tři dětský na velký okruh. Pro rodinu náhodou slevu nemáte?"

„Je mi líto, ale dneska je jeskyně pro veřejnost uzavřena! Máme zde na celý den nahlášenu exkurzi nějaké školy!"

„Coo? Jaká škola organizuje exkurzi hned 1.9.?"

„To já nevím. Je mi líto."

„To zde budou opravdu celý den? Máme poslední den dovolené a rádi bychom prošli všechny jeskyně."

„ V ostatních už jste byli?"

„Ve všech.. Tuhle jsme si nechávali nakonec… nemohli bychom se k nim přidat? Naše děcka jsou poslušný!"

„Nebo, že by jsme šli teď! Vždyť tu ještě nikdo není!"

„ Já se zeptám vedoucí" a dívka od poklady odešla do zadu…

„Mamííí budou tam netopýži?"

„Netopýři. Vojtíku, netopýřřři!"

„Dobry den. Je mi líto, ale musíte odjet! Do jeskyní se dnes nedostanete!" a v okýnku se objevila stará žena.

„ A co vy tady vůbec děláte?" rozkřikla se na skupinku průvodců sedících na lavečce.

„Máte přece dovolenou ne?"

„My jsme mysleli, že když.."

„Nic takového ta škola má vlastní průvodce. A za dozor odpovídám já Takže mažte dom!"

„Prosím vás paní, nešlo by.."

„Ne nešlo! Ta škola má vlastní velice odborný výklad! Ten by jistě vaše malé děti nebavil!"

„ A kdybychom třeba připlatili a šli tam teď?"

Náhle na parkoviště začali přijíždět autobusy.

„Jak vidíte už jsou zde! Je mi líto. Naschle." A okýnko pokladny se z bouchnutím zavřelo…

„Mamíí my neuvidíme netopýže?"

Jeden z mladých průvodců se otočil: „Tak ty chceš vidět netopýry? Víte co? Já a tady Ondra jsme speleologové. Jestli chcete můžeme vás vzít do jedné menší jeskyňky. Není sice přístupná pro veřejnost, ale s odborným doprovodem to není nebezpečné. Zvlášť když budete mít helmu a budete nás poslouchat!"

„A máte tam netopýže?

„Jasně, těch je tam víc než tady! Ale hlavně tam není tahle stará čarodějnice!"

4.

Z pěti autobusů se vyhrnula spousta lidí. Převážně mezi 1patnácti a dvaceti lety. Všichni se zdravili, vesele na sebe pokřikovali, všelijak se bavili, vykládali si vtipy… Pouze několik desetiletých dětí stálo bokem a bylo na nich vidět, že se trochu bojí. Stranou se také držela naše čtyřka z autobusu.

„Co si o tom myslíte?"

„Hm, já bych fakt počkala až jak se to vyvine." Odpověděla Petrovi Jana.

„Tihle všici," Klára mávla rukou k ostatním „se znají a netváří se nějak vyděšeně. Asi tu nejsou poprvé. Takže snad nám

žádné nebezpečí nehrozí."

„Tuuuuutuuu tuuutuuu! Co vás to napadlo stoupnout si do prostředka parkoviště?" z červené škodovky se vyklonil rozzlobený řidič.

„Vidíš Martine! Já ti přece říkala, že je najdeme! A ty se prosím tě hned nerozčiluj." Uklidňovala paní Jánská manžela a syna.

„Rychle si vylož věci, musíme do práce! Pusu a ahoj o podzimních prázdninách! A uč se Marti! Uč se!"

„Ahoj!"

Auto se otočilo a rychle odjíždělo. Chlapec vzal kufr a šel k nejbližšímu autobusu.

„Teda kde ty se tady bereſ" Martin se díval na Petra „Vždyť nevypočítáš sebelehčí rovnici!"

Petr se zasmál „Tobě určitě došel dopis s pozváním na matematickej gympl"

„ Co je na tom k smíchu ? Samozřejmě, že došel. A proto se divím co tady děláš ty!"

„No to máš tak. Já byl přijat na sportovní gympl!"

„Já na dějepisný"

„A já na přírodovědný!"

„Tady je těch gymplů víc?" nechápavě na ně Martin hleděl

„ Právě, že ne. Vypadá to, že je zde jen jeden! Všichni jsme dostali podobný papír, stejný razítko a tak, ale

pokaždé s jiným zaměřením!"

„ Podle toho co máme nejrači." Ozval se do teď tichý Pavel. „Není mi jasné, jak mohli vědět co nás baví? A když se tomu divíme ostatní se nám smějí a uklidňují nás! Co jestli je to nějaká super tajná škola!" Pavlovi oči zasvítili nadšením. „Jako, že je to tajné školící středisko nějaké tajné služby, třeba FBI!"

„Nebo KGB!" ucedil Martin „Seš normální?"

„Buď tak laskavej a neurážej mího bráchu!"

„No tak, kluci nechte toho. Na slovech tohohle prcka, promiň Petře, může klidně něco být! V budoucnosti se prý budou cvičit agenti, vojáci a policajti už od mateřinky! Proč by teda teď už nevybírali většinu budoucích agentů v 15 letech a část v 10! Vždyť policajti a vojáci také mají své střední školy!" Kláře se myšlenka tajné školy FBI evidentně líbila.

„ Jo a podle čeho nás vybírali? U mě bych tomu ještě věřil s pc umím perfektní věci a v matickém a logickém myšlení jsem nepřekonatelný. Ale proč by brali takový dva blbce jako je Petr a Pavel!"

„Ty si nedáš pokoj viď? Chceš pecku?"

„Mládeži! Teď se seřadíte do dvojic. Stoupejte si pěkně za sebe jak vás budu číst!" ozval se mladý muž, v autobuse byl nazván profesorem Vackem,.

„Kde jsou ostatní?" Překvapeně vyhrkla Jana. Mezitím co se dohadovali, se parkoviště vyprázdnilo. Zůstala tady necelá dvacítka desetiletých prcků a zhruba třicet dětí ve jejich věku.

„Pavel Jánský. Roman Rychlý."

„Klára Kováčová. Jana Stejskalová.

„Martin Jánský. Petr Jánský."

„ Kluci vy máte stejný jméno?" zírala překvapeně Jana „Vy jste příbuzní a proto se znáte?"

„Jo, jsme nevlastní bráchové." Odpověděl Petr

„Bohužel!" ozval se Martin

„Jo taky toho lituju!" opáčil Petr

„Mládeži! Teď vzhůru dolů!" zavelel profesor Vacek

5.

Mládež se vydala ke vchodu do jeskyně. Jana se otočila ke klukům „Už jste tu někdy byli? Já mockrát. Loni tu moje sestra byla na brigádě. Máme se na co těšit!" Kousek od vchodu je profesor zastavil. „Upozorňuji vás, že je přísně zakázáno sahat na krápníky! Uvědomte si, že ta krása, kterou zde uvidíte, vznikala tisíce let! Také bych vás poprosil, aby jste zbytečně nerušili skřítky a netopýry!"

„To je všechno?" Jana nevěřícně kroutila hlavou „Ještě nám měl povyprávět o Absolónovi a historii speleologie!"

Procházeli jeskyní, všude bylo plno krápníků, jezírek a komínů, scházeli po schodištích, přecházeli po úzkém mostku nad obrovskou propastí, slyšeli šumění podzemní říčky… Všichni litovali, že jdou tak rychle, neměli čas, aby si vše důkladně prohlédli. U jednoho jezírka se náhle profesor zastavil. „To snad ne, už zase!" Vytáhl z kapsy jakousi hůlku „Accio!" a z jezírka vyletěly dvě mince. Strčil je do kapsy „Jestli, někdy někoho nachytám jak hází do jezírek, kašen a hrobek, naše drobné, jako kdyby byl ten nehloupější mudla, vlastnoručně mu nařežu! O prázdninách zde byl v jeskyních jakýsi numismatik! Když uviděl ve vodě svrčky nebylo to sním k vydržení. Nenechal si namluvit, že jde o nějaké mince z dětských her, přelezl zábradlí a mince si vzal. Průvodce mu udělil pokutu, ale ty svrčky mu nechal! Víte jaké z toho bylo pozdvižení na numismatické konferenci? Vůbec se nám to nepodařilo zakamuflovat. Hrozí, že pokud najdou mudlové ještě nějaké svrčky či srpce, nepředpokládám, že by někdo byl tak hloupý, aby zahazoval galeon, pustí se do důkladného pátrání! Jdeme dál." Naší partě lezly málem oči z důlků „Svrčky? Srpce? Galeon? Co je to proboha za měnu?" dotazoval se Martin. Brejloun se k němu naklonil „Neboj, všecko pochopíš. Možná. Možná se z toho zblázníš"

Rychlým krokem pokračovali dále, Janě se to přestávalo líbit „Tudy přece výpravy nechodí! To snad neuvidíme ani svícen?" Ze zadu se neslo jen brejlounovo „Klíííd!"

Vešli do tmavé chodby, opravdová jeskyní tma, černočerná…"Stát! Heslo je Tři sta třicet tři stříbrných stříkaček stříkalo přes tři sta třicet tři stříbrných střech." Ozvalo se zaskřípnutí, jako kdyby se otvírali nějaké hodně staré dveře. Do chodby vniklo světlo. Přímo před budoucími studenty se objevila obrovská jeskynní hala. Od otvoru, v němž stáli, vedlo dolů veliké kamenné schodiště. Ze stropu čněly ty nejkrásnější a největší stalaktity, jejich kráse se mohly vyrovnat snad jen stalagmity rostoucí ze země… Stalagnáty by jistě zasluhovali zápis do Guinnesovi knihy rekordů. Všechny stalaktity zářili! Opravdu zářili! Zněla zde hudba, tichá a přitom vesel� jako kdyby někde hrál cimbál. Pomalu, pomaloučku scházeli ze schodů. Nikdo nebyl schopen slova. I věčný nespokojenec Martin hltal očima tu nádheru. Profesor se tiše usmíval, krápníková jeskyně umlčí každého.

„Tak, už jste se dost nadívali? Musíme jít dál!"

Klára sebou trhla „Takhle mě vyrušit. Co by se stalo, kdybychom tu byli ještě deset minut ?"

Petr pohlédl na hodinky: „ Teda pokud se mi nezbláznili kolečka, tak jsme v jeskyni už přes hodinu. A cesta sem nemohla trvat dýl než dvacet minut!"

„Kolečka se ti mohla zbláznit leda tak v tvé hlavě!" neodpustil si rýpnutí Martin „Uvědomujete si, vážení, že tuhle hrůzu" ukázal na schodiště „budeme muset vyšlapat na horu?"

Z dola se schodiště zdálo nekonečné. Při sestupu byli natolik ohromeni krásou krápníků, že si vůbec neuvědomovali jak dlouho po něm jdou.

„To musí být aspoň dvě stě schodů! To bude záhul!"

„Nebojte! Nahoru už poletíme na košťatech." vložil se do rozhovoru chlapec, který šel vedle Pavla, „Aspoň teda doufám."

„Na košťatech?" nevěřícně opakovala Klára i Jana.

„TRPASLÍK! Brácho, koukej támhle je trpaslík!" rozkřičel se náhle Pavel, rukou mířil kamsi do zadu mezi krápníky. Petra polil studený pot, ani tady si Pavlík nedá pokoj s jejich starou hrou? Copak to tady někdo pochopí? I on sice měl dojem, že mezi krápníky tu a tam zahlédl malou postavičku, kdyby tu byli sami jistě by tu praštěnou hru s bráchou hrál. Ale mezi budoucími spolužáky? Kdepak, ještě by se ztrapnil, kolikrát mu mamka i psycholožka vysvětlovala, že jde o pouhou hru stínů a bujarou fantazii. No, prosím ten brejloun už se řehtá. „Tys asi v životě neviděl trpaslíka viď! Tohle může být tak maximálně jeskynní skřítek"

„Nesměj se mu, támhle vážně je trpaslík!" zastala se Pavla Klára.

„To není trpaslík, ale jeskynní skřítek krasový. Endemický druh. Vyskytuje se pouze v našich jeskyních." Profesor Vacek se usmál „Pamatujete si, co jsem vám říkal u vchodu? Zbytečně je nerušte! Tak už pojďte."

Petr nevěděl zda má být víc překvapen, protože viděl trpaslíka, tedy skřítka, nebo protože se setkal s dospělým, studovaným člověkem ochotným uznat existenci skřítků. Nakonec si vybral tu druhou možnost. Přece jen trpaslíků nebo skřítků už vlastně viděl hodně.

6.

„Podívejte, ty autobusy už jedou zpátky!" mladá paní se zadívala na silnici „Nějak brzo, že už by exkurze skončila?"

„Jedou sice pryč, ale jsou prázdné!" oznamoval Ondra „Asi pro ně přijedou až večer. Teď si nasaďte tyhle helmy. Tak. Vezmeme sebou lano, ale snad jej nebudeme potřebovat. Na helmách máte svítilnu!" a oba speleologové i pětičlenná rodinka zmizela v jeskyni.

7.

Z krápníkové haly vedly dvě cesty, profesor zamířil do pravé tmavé chodby. Byl to obyčejný, zřejmě umělý, mírně stoupající tunel osvětlený elektrickými lampami. Na konci chodby otevřel profesor malé železné dveře. Denní světlo uhodilo všechny do očí. A jen co si oči opětně zvykli na sluneční paprsky, uviděli velkou dřevěnou informační tabuli s mapou. Nad tabulí svítil nápis:

„Vítejte v Krasovci!"

8.

Stáli na dně jakési rokliny, kolem dokola se zdvihaly vysoké vápencové skály. V dálce se rýsovali nějaké domy a prapodivné sloupy s obručemi. Pomalu se k nim blížila postarší žena. Pozdravila se s profesorem Vackem a pohlédla na zástup dětí. "Letos budeme mít hodně silný první ročník. Prosila bych všechny, kteří nastupují na osmiletý cyklus, aby šli za mnou!"

"Tak čau brácho!" Pavel se vydal za ostatními.

Petr ho neklidně sledoval "Vůbec se mi to nelíbí. Kam jde? Myslel jsem, že budeme bydlet spolu! Mám na něj dávat pozor!"

Berjloun se zašklebil "Ty seš fakt hluchej? Kolikrát ti mám říkat, že ti a ani tvému bráchovi nic nehrozí? Spolu budete bydlet jedině, když skončíte v jedné koleji! A jen tak pro tvé uklidnění ta šance je dost malá. Kolejí je tady..."

"Tady si někdo zas pouští hubu na špacír!" Vacek se zamračil na brejlouna "Karle, myslel jsem, že jsi přes prázdniny trochu zmoudřel. Asi jsem se zmýlil! Odveď všechny k levé venkovní učebně. Za chvíli tam přijdu." profesor se otočil a zmizel zpátky v jeskyni.

"Takže mládeži, za mnou" pokusil se Karel napodobit profesorův hlas a chůzi.

"Karle voni ty koleje fakt zavedli? Juráňka si prosadila svou?"

"Kolik jich teda je?"

"A uniformy?"

"Nebuď tajnůstkář! No tak?"

"Jenom ne uniformy!"

Téměř všichni se začali překřikovat a útočit na Karla otázkami.

"Jste neslyšeli? Nemám přece pouštět hubu na špacír! Kocour to řekl snad jasně?"

Jeden z chlapců, oblečen od hlavy až k patě v značce addidas, vytáhl z kapsy pytlík z bonbóny.

"Koukej, pravé Bertíkovi fazolky! Přímo z Příčné ulice v Londýně! Žádné made in Tchajwan! Budou tvoje! Stačí, abys mi řekl jak je to s těmi kolejemi!"

Karel se pohodlně rozvalil na jednu z lavic. "Přihraj ho sem! Hmm, jahodová To de! Takže, moc toho nevím. Ředitelka se cítila strašně dotčená nízkým počtem bodů naší školy v "Hodnocení výuky čar a kouzel v Evropě" a snažila se přijít na to co za to může. Celé prázdniny otravovala otecka s nejrůznějšími nápady a novými opatřeními. Co jsem zjistil, tak jí schválili zavedení kolejí. Bude jich šest!"

"Šest? To je o dvě víc než v Bradavicích!" vyvaloval oči bývalý majitel originálních Bertíkových fazolek.

"Jo! Momentálně máme nejvíc kolejí v celé Evropě!"

"Kolik jich mají třeba v Krumvalu?" položila Karlovi otázku dívka, která se před chvílí děsila možnosti zavedení školních uniforem.

"Já bych tipl, že dvě."

"Dvě koleje? Já slyšel, že koleje nemají!"

"Hmm, ty dvě mají určitě! Do první koleje patří Karkarovi oblíbenci, do druhé ti ostatní!"

"V tom případě ta první kolej má jen jednoho studenta! Viktora Kouma!"

Všichni propukli smíchem.

"Nízké hodnocení? Jak pak mohou tvrdit, že jsou tak špičkoví!" nechápavě vrtěla hlavou Jana. "A co pořád mají s těmi kolejemi? Ty jsou snad na vysoké ne?"

9.

"Mami, tati ! Netopýři! Netopýřřřžži!" Vojta měl obrovskou radost. Konečně viděl netopýry.

Jeho rodiče a dva sourozenci jevili, ale větší zájem o krápníkovou výzdobu. "Prosím tě, jak se ti mohou líbit? Podívej, támhle ten krápník ten je hezký, ne ty létající myši!"

10.

"Tak mládeži, uklidníme se!" Profesor už byl zpět. "Myslím, že se skoro všichni znáte, ale přesto i zahrajeme pár her na seznámení. Posaďte se tady do kruhu na zem. Každý řekne své jméno a příjmení. Pak dám do prostřed tenhle obušek. A vyslovím první jméno. Obušek se vrhne na jmenovaného, ten musí rychle říci nějaké jiné jméno a na dotyčného ukázat. Pokud to stihne správně a rychle obušek odletí jinam, když se splete nebo neodpoví dostatečně rychle dostane zásah a ztrácí bod. Jasné?"

"Trochu ty pravidla popletl!" zašeptala Klára Janě "Tuhle hru znám, hráváme ji ve skautu, zapomněl říct, že ten obušek drží hráč a když někoho praští, tak mu ten obušek předá a sám si sedne na jeho místo."

Všichni se posadili, představili se a začalo se hrát. K velkému údivu Kláry, Jany a Martina položil profesor do prostřed kruhu obušek, který se okamžitě začal vznášet zhruba metr nad zemí.

"Karel."

"Ondřej"

"Eva"

"Lidka"

Jména, jména, jména... Obušek lítal od jednoho k druhému. Nejvíc bodů ztrácela naše čtyřka. Tolik nových jmen a tváří, ostatní se většinou už znali a pokud ne, nezaměřovali svoji pozornost na levitující obušek, nýbrž na spolužáky. Zatímco oni dost nevěřícně věnovali více času obušku než novým tvářím. Ani jeden z nich nedokázal pochopit jak je možné, že obušek létá. Jana přemýšlela kolik přírodních zákonů obušek porušuje, Martin přemýšlel jak dokonalý je to stroj, Klára se zamýšlela nad možností, že profesor ovládá telekinezi a Petr jen zíral...

Náhle se kolem nich přehnala jakási "žíznivá čára".

"Co to je? Kulový blesk?" vyděšeně vyjekla Jana. Ani ne o dvě minut se kolem nich mihly hned dva kulové blesky. Aspoň to tak vypadalo.

11.

"To je opravdu nádherné!" pochvaloval si Vojtíškův otec jeskyni.

"Slyšíte? To šumí podzemní potok!" V dálce bylo opravdu slyšet mírné šumění .

"To tam šumí řžeka? Koupou se netopýžřži v žece?"

Speleolog se podíval na Vojtu "Heleď, když dokážeš bez chyby říct to co j� budeš si pak moct u nás na základně pohladit netopýra!"

"Živýho?" Vojtovi se oči rozzářili radostí.

"Jasně! Takže pozor je to hodně složité! Tři sta třicet tři stříbrných…"

12.

"LUP!" Kulové blesky zmizeli…

Najednou zde stála jakási žena v prapodivných šatech a brýlatý mladík taktéž v jakémsi podivném ošacení.

"Pane Vacku!" promluvila žena velmi nepříjemným tónem. "Můžete mi říct jaké heslo jste zvolil pro tento měsíc? A jak je možné, že jej mudlové uhodli!"

"Mudlové? Jací mudlové? Kde?" profesor Vacek byl celý rudý.

"Nějaká mudlovská rodinka a dva speleologové otevřeli nouzový východ ze slavnostního sálu." vložil se do rozhovoru mladík.

"To heslo pane Vacku!" ozvala se znovu žena.

"Tři sta třicet tři stříbr…"

"To stačí! Jak může člověk z vaším vzděláním vymyslet tak nemožné heslo! Bylo by možné, aby tak hloupé a nesmyslné heslo používali například v Bradavicích! S takovými hesly se pak nemůžeme divit, že naše škola nebyla pozvána do "Turnaje tří škol!"

Profesor Vacek byl rudý až za ušima, nebylo mu příjemné když ho ředitelka ČMČŠ, paní Juráňov� kárala před studenty. "No tak použijeme paměťové kouzlo." snažil se najít východisko.

"PAMĚŤOVÉ KOUZLO! Měl by jste vědět, že na toto kouzlo se vztahují přísná pravidla! Navíc jednomu z těch speleologu měnili jeskynní skřítci paměť minulý týden, když narazil na jejich svatbu! Není povoleno měnit paměť mudlům častěji než jedenkrát za čtvrt roku! Víte jaké problémy z toho mohou být? Pouze ministerstvo má právo, a to ještě jen za zvláštních okolností, měnit pomět mudlům častěji!"

"Ale nyní snad tedy nastala zvláštní…"

"Mlčte! Proč ta situace nastala? Kdyby jste vymyslel nějaké pořádné, tradiční heslo nemuselo se to stát!"

Profesor Vacek to již nevydržel a zvýšil hlas "Většinou si speleologové v jeskyních netrénují jazykolamy!"

"LUP!" Další dva kulové blesky vybuchly u venkovní učebny. Jedna z nově příchozích, nebo spíš vybouchšíŠměla na svetru připíchlou jmenovku se znakem Moravského krasu.

"Už je to v pořádku! Ty dva speleology jsme uspali a odnesli je do jeskyň s výpary. Ani ne za deset minut je tam objeví Venda. Budou si myslet, že je omámily plyny a že se jim to vše jen zdálo.

"A co ta mudlovská rodina?" zajímala se ředitelka

"No, s těmi je to jednodušší i složitější. Záleží jak se to vezme. Jedno z dětí totiž vykazuje čaromocnou sílu. Takže zatím si je vzal pod patronát Peleška a snaží se těm rodičům vysvětlit o co vlastně jde a čím je jejich dítě výjimečné." ozval se muž ve speleologickém obleku, který dorazil se ženou s jmenovkou. "No nic já jdu objevit ty speleology!"

Ředitelka si oddechla "Aspoň, že tak! Vy pane profesore Vacku mi do večera doručíte vaše návrhy na heslo! Snažte se prosím vyvarovat hloupostem. Zkuste vybrat nějaké heslo, které by se hodilo k dobré a známé škole čar a kouzel!" poté se otočila k brýlatému mladíkovi "Ivane, zatímco bude profesor Vacek vymýšlet vhodná hesla odvedete studenty prvního ročníku k hospodářce a vydáte jim nové školní stejnokroje!"

Profesor Vacek, který právě ztratil naději na to, že by si ještě dnes zahrál famfrpál jen smutně řekl "Máme tu čtyři nováčky a další jsou…"

"Já vím!" přerušila ho ředitelka "Prosila bych, aby šli tito studenti se mnou : Klára Kováčov� Jana Stejskalov� Martin Jánský a Petr Jánský."

13.

Ředitelka se rychlým krokem vydala k druhé venkovní učebně, zde z papíru přečetla několik dalších jmen, včetně Petrova bratra Pavla. Pak se otočila a vedle děti k hlavnímu vchodu budovy. Všichni šli potichu, bez řečí a připomínek, na ředitelce bylo vidět, že je ještě stále rozzlobená a nikdo neměl chuť ji dráždit ještě víc. Náhle se však všichni zastavili a nevěřícně zírali na tabuli vedle dveří

**"Čarodějnická škola českomoravská"**

**Krasovec**


End file.
